Persiguiendo el paraíso
by 745unidas
Summary: Starfire está cansada de ocultar y vivir recordando. En un arrebato de deseo descubre cuán seductora puede llegar a ser. ONE SHOT LEMON.


Ha pasado un tiempo desde que fui feliz por última vez. Antes solía ser alegre todo el tiempo pero después todo cambió… para mí.

Esas mini vacaciones en Tokio fueron mi última alegría. Hasta me avergüenza recordarlo a veces porque sonrío involuntariamente ante mis oscuros recuerdos. ¿Y por qué digo oscuros? Tal vez porque si nunca hubiese pasado todo seguiría igual que antes. Aunque no me arrepiento tampoco. Qué locura.

—¿Encontraste al culpable? —me dice Nightwing con su imponente voz.

—No —digo volviendo a tierra y dándome cuenta que no es un buen momento para pensar esas cosas. Y vuelvo mi vista hacia el equipo de vigilancia y las cámaras de seguridad tratando de encontrar algo útil.

—¿Estás bien? —indaga Raven al verme tan desconcentrada. Maldición.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le respondo con una sonrisa y seguimos con nuestra investigación.

—Encontré algo —vuelve a hablar Nightwing y todos nos volteamos a mirarlo—. Vamos.

…

—¡Sí! ¡Hemos vencido de nuevo! —dice Chico Bestia con entusiasmo, que a pesar de los años sigue siendo tan infantil como siempre. —¿Qué tal si lo celebramos con pizzas?

—Paso —digo sorprendiendo a todos—. Me duele un poco el estómago —aclaro poniendo una excusa ante sus caras de sorpresa.

—Te acompaño —dice Nightwing sorprendiéndome a mí esta vez y mis piernas tiemblan.

—No te preocupes, disfruta la pizza —digo intentando disimular los nervios en mi voz. Es el único hombre que me ha provocado algo así en mi vida. Y no puedo evitar que pase.

—Es mi deber como líder cuidar a mi equipo. Vamos.

—Podemos posponer la pizza si Star no se siente bien —dice Cyborg y Nightwing le clava la mirada. Aunque sea a través de su antifaz puedo sentirlo y por un momento pienso que quiere estar solo conmigo, me ilusiono y vuelvo a la realidad. Somos héroes.

—No se preocupen, yo me encargo de ella —dice al fin.

Nos dirigimos a la Torre y me siento protegida por él, se siente tan bien. Y pensar que hace unos años probé su piel. Cierro los ojos y aprieto los puños al volver a recordar.

Llegamos y me tiro en el sofá. Tengo hambre pero supuestamente me duele el estómago así que no puedo decir una palabra al respecto.

—¿Quieres un té?

—¿Con galletitas? —le digo sonriendo como confesando mi apetito.

—Depende de cuáles. No es bueno comer cualquier cosa si estás enferma.

—No me duele el estómago, sólo quería volver a casa. —Confieso.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Hiciste que me preocupe.

—Lo siento.

Un silencio incómodo se apodera de la habitación donde nos encontramos. Enciendo la tele para mi distracción mientras él busca algo para comer. Trae dos sándwiches en un plato y una jarra de jugo, se sienta a mi lado, me da un sándwich y me sirve jugo. Wow. Me mima a pesar de que ya le dije que me siento bien.

Terminamos de comer y nos quedamos en silencio viendo una película… terror. Bueno, no es mi género favorito pero ni siquiera estoy prestándole atención.

—Es raro que no estés escondida o gritando —me dice sonriendo volviendo a sacarme de mis pensamientos. Miro la pantalla y doy un grito de terror al encontrarme con semejante escena a la cual hacía microsegundos no estaba prestándole atención.

—No debí haber hablado —dice haciendo mueca de aturdido.

—Lo siento. —Mi corazón va a mil por hora y no es sólo por la película. Esto parece una cita… una de esas que no terminan inocentemente. Tenemos la Torre sólo para nosotros dos.

—No importa, miremos otra cosa.

—No es necesario. Em, escucha Dick —digo quitándole el antifaz para verlo mejor, ahora sí es Dick y no Nightwing. Quiero hablar con Dick.

—¿Sí?

—Tú… ¿me quieres?

—Claro, eres mi mejor amiga. —Me sonríe cálidamente.

Yo ignoro sus últimas cuatro palabras y me recuesto sobre su hombro, al parecer esto es lo más cerca que podamos estar. Pero desde que esa noche nos amamos no puedo ni quiero renunciar a él. Es increíble y estúpido que cinco años después siga pensando en lo mismo, nunca me caractericé precisamente por vivir en el pasado… pero no puedo superarlo.

—¿Por qué ignoras lo que pasó entre nosotros? —digo en un impulso de coraje. Él suspira, me toma de los hombros y me mira a los ojos.

—Star… —hace una pausa y mueve la cabeza. —No debemos… eso fue algo que nunca debió pasar. Somos héroes, amigos y compañeros de equipo.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que te arrepientes?

—Nunca dije eso —dice y se forma una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hazme el amor —le digo luego de unos segundos, acercándome y acariciando su cuello delicadamente con mis manos.

—Star… —dice en un suspiro y se muerde el labio. Siento que se tensa completamente y sus dedos se entierran fuertes en mis hombros.

—Qué.

Y en lugar de una respuesta recibo un apasionante beso de parte de mi líder. Extrañaba esta sensación desde hace años.

Su lengua posee mi boca en un arrebato de pasión y yo correspondo a sus labios y su lengua danzante, mientras sus manos me acarician con decisión yo le quito la ropa haciendo que él empiece a hacer lo mismo con la mía.

—Los demás llegarán en cualquier momento —digo con mi boca pegada a la suya, entre suspiros de agitación.

—Tienes razón —dice levantándome en sus brazos y llevándome hasta su habitación.

No iba a ser muy cómodo que Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia me vean sólo con mi pollera ya que mi hermoso líder se había deshecho del resto de mi ropa.

—Ya puedes estar tranquila. No entrarán aquí.

—Lo sé —le digo sentándome sobre él, de frente y con las piernas abiertas, haciendo que mi pollera se levante.

Puedo sentir su erección contra mi sexo aun cubierto, al igual que él. Seguimos besándonos con pasión mientras lentamente acerca una mano hacia mi intimidad, corre lentamente mi ropa interior y empieza a tocarme lentamente. Gimo de placer e involuntariamente comienzo a hacer movimientos con mi cadera mientras le acaricio y araño su espalda desnuda.

Introduce un dedo en mi interior y eso hace excitarme aun más, lo quiero dentro de mí. Ahora.

Me levanto sin dejar de tocarlo y bajo las manos hasta su pantalón, se lo quito lentamente junto con sus bóxers para hacer más rápido. Él nota mi creciente entusiasmo y hace lo mismo con mi pollera y la ropa interior que me queda.

En ese instante sentimos que los demás están llegando y recuerdo que dejamos la ropa tirada en el suelo, qué vergüenza, pero al menos así sabrán que no tienen que molestarnos en este momento. Estamos muy ocupados, bellamente ocupados.

En un ágil movimiento quedo debajo de él, estoy indefensa y muy excitada.

—¿No tomas anticonceptivos, verdad?

—¿Por qué los tomaría? —le respondo indignada, como si me acostara con todos y cada uno de los que se me cruza en el camino. Pero no pienso demasiado en eso, lo contemplo mientras se levanta y saca un paquetito de su cajón.

—¿Traes demasiadas mujeres a tu habitación y no me he enterado?

—No, pero siempre tengo uno desde nuestra única vez ya que nunca sé cuándo mi compañera de equipo volverá a seducirme —dice juguetón mientras se pone el condón y vuelve a acostarse sobre mí. Está ligeramente sudado al igual que yo y eso lo hace ver muy, muy, muy, muy sexy.

Sin demasiados rodeos vuelve a besarme en la boca, luego el cuello, los pechos y el abdomen. Yo disfruto de su suave tacto mientras lo acaricio bruscamente aunque tratando de no hacerle daño.

Vuelve lentamente a besarme en la boca y en un rápido movimiento siento que me penetra hasta el fondo. Ahogo un gemido en sus labios y aumenta el ritmo. Siento molestia —aunque no dolor— debido al largo período de tiempo sin… esto. Pero lo disfruto y el hecho de que sea con él es más excitante que cualquier otra cosa.

Es la segunda vez que hacemos el amor y espero que no pase tanto tiempo hasta la próxima vez.

De pronto siento como convulsiona y su miembro se pone más duro dentro de mí. Sale rápidamente y se cambia el condón. Me toma de nuevo en sus brazos y hace que le abrace la cintura con las piernas, aguanta mi peso un largo rato mientras nos movemos apasionadamente, después me deposita sobre la cama poniéndome en cuclillas y continúa. Es una sensación tan estremecedora que parece que se me va a salir el corazón. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y arquearse involuntariamente cuando siento el punto máximo de placer, me penetró con más fuerza y ritmo para provocarme un orgasmo más duradero y aunque lo logró, él también acabó en el intento.

Nos desplomamos sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro y nos miramos. Él me acaricia la mejilla pero yo no tengo fuerzas ni para levantar un dedo.

—Wow, wow, wow. ¡Wow! —digo suspirando y sonriéndole.

—Esto… no… debió… pasar —dice entrecortadamente debido a los besos que me da en un hombro.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—No. ¿Me harías el honor de permitirme conocerte más allá de la amistad… y el sexo?

—Sí. —Río— Seré tu "más".

—Eres perfecta —me dice para luego besar mi cabello y es lo último que escucho antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, ya conocen mi estilo de lemon… bien directo xD gracias a todos por su apoyo y de verdad agradecería mucho un review C: **

**Nos vemos en la continuación de "Si el amor no conoce de dinero"!**


End file.
